1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pipe component seal assembly comprising a pipe system component capable of carrying a fluid under pressure therein and having means therein communicating with the atmosphere through which said fluid is capable of flowing, a housing securely attached to the outer surface of said pipe system component surrounding said communicating means having a space therein for maintaining a sealant under pressure in contact with said communicating means, and a charger securely attached to said housing and having an opening therein communicating with the interior of said housing through an opening in said housing and means to force sealant from said charger under pressure into the interior of said housing through said openings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to provide a pipe system component carrying a fluid under pressure therein that can leak to the atmosphere with sealing means under pressure in the vicinity of said leakage to inhibit leakage therefrom. This is shown, for example, in pamphlets available from Injects, P. O. Box 394, North Troy, Vt. 05859. Generally when this happens a sealer is injected under pressure through an opening of said pipe system component into said sealing means, the injector is then removed, the opening is closed and the leakage of fluid is substantially stopped. However, sealant loss often reoccurs, for example, from the housing holding the sealant under pressure, when the pressure is reduced and fluid under pressure in the pipe system component will flow into the housing and then out into the atmosphere. When this happens, an injector will have to be remounted onto the pipe system component and additional sealant will have to be added thereto, and this procedure can be repeated again and again, with much loss of fluid and its attendant consequences.
In accordance with the invention defined and claimed herein, a charger is permanently mounted onto said pipe system component and the original desired pressure on the sealant sufficient to maintain fluid within the pipe system component can be automatically maintained, or this can be easily and quickly remedied manually.